First Kiss
by Animefreak126
Summary: Naara Shikamaru had always thought women were troublesome, thinking back to yesterday, he now knew that was a complete understatement.  Faced with confusion,conflict, and love, Shikamaru has to battle the odds.


Saturday, June 12

Naara Shikamaru had always thoughts women were trouble. Now as he thought back to what happened yesterday, he knew that was a complete understatement.

Friday, June 11

Shikamaru had been invited to a huge party by Ino, he didn't really want to go, but when it came to Ino the choice wasn't really his. Shikamaru got to the party not really expecting anything unusual, and he had planned to leave early. Everything had been pretty normal, that is right until the guys started making fun of him for not having his first kiss yet.

Shikamaru had ignored them, and just said that women were too much trouble. However, the boys would not leave him alone, especially Naruto. Just when Shikamaru was getting ready to ditch the guys and just leave, Ino walked by. Naruto and Kiba suddenly got what they thought was a "brilliant" idea.

Naruto and Kiba pulled Ino aside, and told her that Shikamaru really liked her, and was saving his first kiss for her. They told Ino it would really make his day if Ino kissed Shikamaru. Ino thought about it, and decided no real harm could come from it, so she walked over to Shikamaru, looked him straight in the eyes, gave a small smile, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Too shocked to respond, Shikamaru just stood there, unresponsive. When they broke apart, Shikamaru gave Naruto and the rest of the boys the dirtiest look, Naruto just grinned back and laughed. Shikamaru now had some idea of what they said to Ino. Just when Shikamaru thought things couldn't get any worse or embarrassing, he spotted Temari, wide-eyed, in the doorway. Apparently Temari was visiting Konoha, and was invited to the party, who knew? Somehow, Shikamaru knew things would not be pleasant later on. He knew one thing for sure, after he got through this, he was going to give Naruto the beating of a life time.

Shikamaru exchanged a glance with Temari, and something about her eyes was not right, obviously she was upset at seeing him kiss Ino. Even he knew enough about women to know that was what was bothering her. It's not like they were dating, but it was just kind of understood. They had been spending a lot of time together when she came to Konoha, which she seemed to find excuses to do quite often. Shikamaru even thought she was less troublesome than a lot of other girls he knew, which

Shikamaru knew Ino kissed him, but the problem was Temari didn't. He had to talk to her right away. He started walking over to her, but she noticed this, and immediately began talking to Sakura, trying to make it seem like they absolutely could not be interrupted. Shikamaru knew she was trying to avoid him, so he continued to make his way over to her. He got to them and asked Temari if they could talk, mentioning that it was really important. He shot Sakura a look that made it obvious this was important. Sakura said she didn't mind. Temari gave her a look and said, "No really Sakura, Shika and I can talk later."

Again Shikamaru gave Sakura an imploring look. She decided to side with Shikamaru, that way she could go ask ( ask, beat the information out of, same thing, Sakura preferred a loose interpretation of the word) Naruto what happened. After all, usually when something went wrong, Naruto was involved in some way.

Sakura politely insisted that they could talk, and then walked away, not giving Temari the chance to argue further.

Shikamaru got what he wanted; now he was alone with Temari, now the question was what was he supposed to say.

"Temari I- "

"Did you kiss her back?"

Temari said this what most people would perceive as nonchalantly, but Shikamaru knew her better. There was a certain edge to her voice, like she was angry, but at the same time scared of his reply, almost as if she had to force herself to ask it, like she wished she could pretend none of this ever happened.

Shikamaru sighed, this was so troublesome.

"Temari, no I didn't, I didn't even know she was gonna do that."

After a short pause, Temari said somewhat timidly, "Well, did you like it?" It was such a juvenile question, but she needed to know.

Shkamaru didn't know what to say. He knew the answer she wanted to hear was no. He also knew if he hesitated to answer, she was smart enough to pick up on that, but he didn't know how he felt about it. He was so shocked when it happened, that for once, his mind just froze. He didn't think, and he wasn't able to process it and plan his reaction, it was quick and so different from anything he had ever experienced, that for once he was just confused. So he didn't put any thought into the situation at all, the one thing he did know was that the way to make things okay with Temari was to say no.

"No."

He said it with no emotion, like it was an obvious fact, and she was stupid to ask that question, and maybe she was, but if Temari didn't know better, he seemed like he wasn't sure if he believed himself, but maybe she was just being paranoid. Telling herself that she needed to stop worrying, she said, "Okay Shikamaru, I believe you. I still want to know why she did that though."

He sighed and replied, "I think I have a pretty good idea of why."

Shikamaru explained to Temari how Naruto and Kiba were making fun of him for not having his first kiss, so he thought they told Ino that he wanted her to be his first kiss, or something along those lines, and that was why she kissed him, not because she actually wanted to, just for a favor, even though he didn't need it. When Shikamaru was done explaining the whole situation, Temari told him she forgave him and that idiot Naruto. Shikamaru was surprised Temari forgave him so easily, and he was especially surprised she forgave Naruto, without beating him first. He figured she had a soft spot for Naruto, and when it came to himself, he wasn't going to question her. Shikamaru was just relieved everything was okay with Temari, but deep down, he felt something different, he wasn't sure what it was, but for now, he was just going to ignore it, maybe he was just hungry. Everything was okay, and he intended to keep it that way.

Shikmaru was tired with the party and all its drama, and he just wanted to go home and sleep. He said goodbye to Temari and just when he turned around, she called his name.

"Shikamaru, I forgot something."

Confused, Shikamaru just stared at her expectantly, when for the second time that day, another pair of lips were on his. Only this time they were forceful and desperate. Temari was trying to claim his lips as her own, and definitely not Ino's. It was a completely different sensation from when Ino kissed him. It was rough, forceful, and hot. Temari licked his lips with her tongue, and worked her way into his mouth. She explored his mouth, trying to memorize it and take it all in. She had her hands around his neck, while his were loosely holding her around the waste, he had put them there when he was first shocked from the force of her lips. His lips and tongue had stayed still, except for the movements they were being forced to make by Temari's own. By the end of the kiss, he had begun to react a little, succumbing to his hormones and instinct, and Temari began to groan. She felt satisfied that Shikamaru was hers and hers alone. She pulled back from Shikamaru and said, "I just wanted to be your first real kiss." Shikamaru was still shocked by the whole thing and just nodded and said goodbye. He left the party, and his mind was numb. Too much had happened today. He just needed to go home and sleep, and that was exactly what he did, knowing that tomorrow, he would have to wake up and make sense of the whole thing.


End file.
